Secrets of the Enemy
by Kyralee
Summary: Written for Cheelalaucha's 48 Hour Challenge. What happens when you lock two enemies in a room for 48 hours? Rated M for a good reason. Please tell me if you think I need to repost on the adult site. DracoHermione. HBP spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Harry, Ron and Hermione were extremely grumpy. It was dinner time, they had loads of homework, and they weren't able to do anything about either of these things because they were locked in the dungeons. Snape, it seemed, did not appreciate humorous references to his apparently innocent teacher-student relationship with Draco Malfoy. And so the trio were locked in the dungeons for two days with no food.

"I'm sorry Hermione, okay?" Harry and Ron had been apologizing for almost half an hour.

"…and you two have to make your stupid jokes while I'm stuck sitting between you! Why can't you just shut up in class? You're constantly getting into trouble and dragging me along for the ride!" Hermione yelled, her eyes filled with rage.

"Look…" Ron began, but was interrupted when the dungeon door was violently thrown open. Snape and McGonagall came storming into the room. Snape had a smirk on his face that told Harry something bad was about to happen. McGonagall looked furious.

"You three have given me a lot of grief over the past five years and you tend to get punished together. But that is obviously not teaching you anything. You especially, Miss Granger, should know better. So I'm separating you," McGonagall said firmly. "Hand over your wands," she added, holding out her hand.

All three began to protest, but Snape cut them off.

"Give Professor McGonagall your wands," Snape hissed. The three miserably handed them over. McGonagall pocketed them.

"Weasley, you will share detention with Vincent Crabbe," Snape smirked. "Potter, you'll go with Pansy Parkinson,"

Both boys groaned. Hermione waited with a nervous look on her face, praying that she would not be stuck with…

"Draco Malfoy, unfortunately, decided it was not important that he do his Potions homework, and so will be put through the agony of two days with you, Granger," Snape spat the last word with pure hatred. Hermione's face fell, and she turned to Harry and Ron for help. They were, of course, useless at this point, and the three followed their teachers out into the dimly lit hall.

They traipsed up the dark stairs and along a brighter hallway to the Transfiguration classrooms. As they came to one of many large wooden doors, McGonagall and Snape came to a halt, and McGonagall opened it. Sitting at a desk up the back was Crabbe, looking miserable and bored.

"In you go, Weasley," McGonagall said, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder and guiding him through the doorway. Ron gave Harry and Hermione a last pleading look as the door was shut behind him. McGonagall flicked her wand at the door and it clicked to the locked position. Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous glances as they continued on.

They walked up another staircase, and found themselves at the Charms classrooms. Once again, their teachers stopped at a seemingly random door, and McGonagall opened it. Perched on the teacher's desk was Pansy Parkinson, looking awful as usual. Harry gulped as he quickly grasped Hermione's hand and then walked into the classroom. Snape slammed the door, and McGonagall locked it with her wand.

Suddenly, Snape bid good-bye to McGonagall and strode off, his black robes billowing behind him. Hermione had a fleeting image in her mind of Snape slipping elegantly out of his robes, before she was snapped out of it by McGonagall's impatient cough.

"Follow me, then, Miss Granger," she said sternly. Hermione obeyed, walking right behind her up an unknown number of stairs, and down many hallways, until they came to the Divination room at the top of the North Tower. McGonagall opened the door, and standing by the window in his usual smug stance was Draco Malfoy. He spun around as Hermione walked in.

"You will be collected by Professor Lockhart in exactly 48 hours," McGonagall said, closing the door and locking it. Hermione and Malfoy glared at each other.

"So, Granger, it looks like I'm stuck with you for two days. You better not act like your usual stuck-up, know-it-all self," Malfoy snarled.

"Exactly what are you going to do about it if I do?" she replied, daring him to react. But to her surprise, Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand.

"I'll hex you, you filthy little mudblood," he said, pointing his wand at her face.

"You wouldn't dare, Malfoy," Hermione tried to sound confident, but could not hide the hint of fear in her voice.

"I noticed that McGonagall had three wands sticking out of her pocket, Granger. One wouldn't happen to be your's, would it?" Malfoy asked smugly, knowing he'd caught her unarmed.

"Good old Snape thought I might need mine," he continued. "He figured that since you're such a know-it-all library-addict you might have already learned to perform unspoken spells. I think he gives you far too much credit,"

Hermione decided now was the time to play dirty.

"So, he's 'Good old Snape'? You two are quite a pair, aren't you?" Draco's face contorted in a look of outrage.

"What is that supposed to mean, Granger?" he snarled.

"Oh, you know, you just seem very close. A little _too _close, some might say," Hermione was fighting to keep a straight face.

"Are you implying something, mudblood?" Hermione winced at the name. "Because if you are, then spit it out!"

"Well, there are a few of us who are a little bit suspicious of your, um, orientation," she began.

"JUST SAY IT!"

"All right, all right! Are you, or are you not having a relationship with Professor Snape?"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Draco screamed, slashing his wand through the air.

Suddenly a burning pain seared her right cheek. She reached up to feel it, and when she checked her fingers, there was blood on them. When she looked up at Draco, he was staring at her, his mouth open in shock.

"How do you know that curse?" Hermione asked, barely above a whisper. She knew it was one of the spells Harry had marked in his graffiti-covered copy of Advanced Potion-Making. How could Malfoy know it?

"I…I just…my fath…" but suddenly he stopped, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"Your father?" Hermione finished for him.

Suddenly he pointed his wand straight to Hermione's heart.

"My father is innocent! They've locked him up for nothing! Don't you accuse him you mudblood!" he screamed. Hermione's shock was escalated when she spotted a single tear rolling down his cheek. Then, without warning, he simply collapsed in a heap on the floor, sobbing. She just stood there looking at him, not sure what to do. Malfoy didn't cry! Malfoy was an evil, conniving, nasty little bastard! Yet here he was, bawling his eyes out on the floor in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked softly. His body shuddered randomly as his chest heaved, his lungs striving to get oxygen. He gave no reply, not the slightest sign that he had heard her. She knelt beside him, reaching out to place a hand on his quivering shoulder, but he edged away, sliding across the floor until he was backed up against the wall. He did not look up, but sat silently, the tears and shudders beginning to subside.

Hermione stood slowly, a million or more contrasting thoughts racing around her overworked mind. She walked over to where he sat against the wall, and sat beside him, being careful not to touch him or make any noise. She was scared, and although his use of the sectumsempra curse was weak, the fact of the matter was that he knew the curse, and probably many more like it.

"Draco, I don't know what you're going through right now, but I don't want you to be angry at me. I promise I won't tell anyone about the curse or anything that has happened, just please let me try to help," Hermione pleaded with him quietly. It came as a shock to her, but she really cared about him, and actually felt sorry for him. He looked up at her slowly, turning his puffy bloodshot eyes to her bright brown ones. His cheeks were red and tear soaked, and his face showed nothing but pure sorrow and gratitude.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course I do. I've told you exactly how I felt about everything else, right?" she replied, attempting to lighten the mood a little. To her surprise, he gave a tiny laugh, and smiled at her. She smiled back. They stared into each others' eyes for a minute, until Draco began to lean closer to her, placing a hand on her knee. She wasn't sure why, but she followed his lead, leaning towards him and closing her eyes. Their lips connected softly, and Draco's other hand landed on her waist. Parting her lips, Hermione slid her tongue around the front of Draco's mouth, and then withdrew it quickly. Draco's followed eagerly, twisting with her own. His hand began to slide up her thigh, pushing her skirt up with it as his other hand squeezed her waist tightly.

Hermione suddenly pulled away, prompting a groan from Draco. He looked at her questioningly, but she only winked in reply. She swung one leg over Draco's, positioning herself on his lap, facing him. Flicking her bushy hair out of the way, she dove back in, kissing him hard. He moaned in delight, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tongues played in their mouths as Draco's hands fumbled with the buttons of Hermione's blouse, but suddenly she stopped again.

"What now?" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I don't think we should do this," Hermione replied. Draco watched silently, his mouth agape, as she stood and walked over to the bookshelves at the back of the room. After she had been flicking through books for several minutes, he finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Hey!" he yelled suddenly. Hermione spun around, dropping a copy of _57 Ways to Read Tea Leaves_ on her foot and yelping in pain. She glared at him as she held her foot, muttering under her breath.

"Look, you can't do that to a guy!" he cried, and Hermione realised he was hiding what looked like a large erection with his hands. She covered her mouth, attempting to smother a laugh.

"Do what?" she asked, playing innocent.

"Do what! Are you kidding! You can't get a guy all worked up like that and then just stop! There's no bathroom here you know, so I can't just go and…" Draco said loudly, but Hermione cut him off.

"Okay, okay! Please don't finish that sentence," she pleaded, still trying not to laugh. Her smothering attempts failed, and she burst out laughing.

"Well, what do you expect? You were all over me!" he exclaimed, his cheeks turning pink. Picking her book up, Hermione walked to the nearest pouf and sat gracefully, opening the book and beginning to read. She was still trying to hide her amusement, but with little success. Draco's cheeks went from pink to red, his embarrassment quickly replaced by anger.

"You can pretend all you want, Granger, but I know you wish you had the guts to take it further," he said angrily. Hermione twitched slightly at the truth she knew he spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione slept peacefully in her chair, the only sign of life her chest moving slowly up and down. Draco sat against the wall across the room. He had not moved from this position since he had slid there almost five hours ago. He watched her, thinking of how nice it would be to slip the clothes off her perfect form, to run his hands over her bare skin, to move against her, to kiss her luscious mouth once again. He had never felt such lust in his life, not for any of those slutty Slytherin girls.

"You always want what you can't have," he mumbled to himself. He wished he had been put in Gryffindor. He hated Slytherin. The family line, sure it was important, but he was so miserable. The guys were all morons, and the girls lacked class and beauty severely. Gryffindor, however, had people you could have a conversation with, and the girls! Or he should call them young women, since that's what they were. Hermione was by far the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen, but those Patil twins, and young Ginny Weasley, they weren't bad either. And although he had always fought with them, he was incredibly jealous of Potter and his side-kick, Weasley. They were popular, and not because people were scared of them. They were smart. Well, Potter was anyway. They were on the Quidditch team for their talent, not their money. And they were best friends with Granger.

As he watched her, Hermione moved roughly in her sleep, and stretched. The top button of her blouse popped open. He stared at her perfectly sculpted breast, the edge of her lacy pink bra just showing. He couldn't take his eyes off it.

"What the hell do you think you're staring at?" Hermione cried suddenly, reaching up to do the button back up.

"You." He replied firmly, and she stared at him in shock as he stood and strode over to her. She sat up, and he claimed her mouth in a savage kiss. She squirmed beneath him, and he lay on top of her. Giving in, she opened her mouth, allowing him full entry. His hand slid quickly up her leg, sending tingles up her spine. She grasped his shirt and pulled it roughly over his head, throwing it across the room. His hand pushed her short skirt out of the way and slipped beneath her underwear. He touched her slit lightly, causing her to shudder, before slipping two fingers inside her. She writhed beneath his touch, and he wiggled his fingers, increasing the pleasure.

When she began to moan, he pulled out, unzipping his fly and kicking off his pants. She slid her hands into his boxers, pushing them down, and they followed his pants. He pulled her underwear down her slender legs slowly, and let out a sound of anticipation. She tried to speed him up and he obliged, moving faster and dropping the skimpy piece on the floor. She wrapped her legs around him, and he slid inside her. She moaned quietly and he began to move slowly in and out of her.

"Faster," she breathed, and he obeyed once more. She undid her blouse, revealing both beautiful breasts, and he ripped her bra. He grasped one breast roughly, prompting another moan, before playing with her nipple. She began to climax, and she tightened around him, bringing him to the edge. He groaned, coming inside her. She bit down on his lip as she came almost straight after him.

After lying on top of her slight figure for several minutes, Draco stood, picking his pants up off the floor. As he pulled up his pants, Hermione sat up, barely believing what had just happened. Zipping up his fly, he turned and walked back over to the wall. He sat in the exact same place he had been in before, and didn't speak.

"That's it?" Hermione called incredulously. Draco didn't reply, he didn't even look up.

"You fucking bastard! You user! You stupid fucking asshole!" she screamed at the top of her voice. He ignored her completely, infuriating her. Jumping out of her seat, she ran over to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"Fuck off you stupid little whore," he said quietly, and met her eyes. His were blank. Tears welled up in hers, and she kicked him in the ribs. As he doubled over in pain, she turned her back on him and walked back to her chair, picking up her underwear as the tears rolled down her cheeks.


End file.
